A Quest to the Magical land of Harry Potter
by Jacksonsfanfictions
Summary: Set after BoO and during the Order of the Phoenix. Percy thinks he has time to rest but no the gods has decided to send the Seven, Nico, Thalia, Rachel and Calypso to Hogwarts to kill Voldemort. Spoilers alert! Rated T for violence after in the end...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new quest in a magical world

 **(A/N): Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter... Set after the Giant War and after the Second Wizardry War...**

 **P.S: In Greek it will be in _Bold Italic_ , flashbacks in **_italic_ **and the thoughts in** underlined **. Enjoy!**

Percy P.O.V:

It has been a week since Gaia was defeated. Since Tartarus, the nightmares were still there so we had to sleep together of course we asked Chiron if we could as well as our parents and they accepted _._ Leo who died whilew killing Gaia, took the Cure of the Physician and re-lived! Calypso was freed of Ogiyaya and Leo and her got together. Jason, Frank and Hazel went back to Camp Jupiter and with the permission of Hecate and Reyna, the children of Hecate made a portal to go to Camp Jupiter just by entering the portal. We could go see Jason, Frank and Hazel when we wanted and could have amazing sleepovers...It was the best thing ever! I just hoped the gods could let us rest a bit after the Second Giant War but no! My luck was that bad we had to go on a stupid quest!

I was sitting with Annabeth a our favourite place of camp: the beach. We just finished the training of the day and we wanted to relax together. Today was a calm day a bit too calm maybe because in the past week since we defeated Gaea, we had lots of pranks from the Stolls every two days until Mr.D got them to stop for a week and some occasional monsters that came from the sea if Poseidon was to busy to eliminate them from the sea... But today was too calm, I knew something was coming. We were about to kiss when Nico came up.

"-Guys, Chiron wants to see the Seven and Calypso in the Big House! Oh! I forgot to mention: there is a prophecy! And Thalia is here! Bye guys I need to find Leo and Calypso!

-Seriously?said Annabeth. We went to hell and back and defeated Gaia and we have a quest?!

-Yes and you better go! I will come soon with Leo and Calypso."

We ran to the Big House and we found Chiron, Mr.D, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Rachel and Nico, Leo and Calypso came running in.

"-Good everyone is here!said Chiron

\- Anniebelle Chosem, Petroun Johnson, Lea Vanils, Carlos, Frills Fangs, Harlem Latte, Greyson Ground, Kellie Ground, Cairo DiFAngelo, Pitter McDonald and our dear Oracle Richie Ella Dario a there has been a prophecy and a quest must be sent!"

 **(A/N): Sorry for this short first chapter! I hope I could update soon at least by the 19th of June! Please review and comment! First fanfic and crossover! I will update as soon as I can the latest on the 19th of June! Hope you liked it!**

 **Jacksonsfanfictions**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hecate's little mortal toys

 **(A/N): Hey guys! I just updated today! I have nothing to do so I am just writing a chapter... I promise I will update soon but I wont be able to update next weekend! Yes I am triying to update at least two chapters a week! I will TRY to update during the week! I'm almost in holidays so I will update at least a chapter every two days... I hope you enjoy it! The prophecy wont rhyme but ill do my best and sadly I must do the disclaimer... Disclaimer: HoO is Rick Riordan's property and not mine as well as Harry Potter(its J.K Rowling's property..)! Hope you enjoy...**

Annabeth P.O.V:

 _The Seven, the maiden's Lieutenant, the Ghost King and the Daughter of Atlas Calypso and the Oracle_

 _Shall travel by air over the sea_

 _To help Hecate's toys to defeat the cheater of Death._

 _They shall go there_

 _And study for two years_

 _And restore peace in the wizards world_

 _The Chosen One shall be helped by the Ghost King_

 _They will come back victorious over the Dark Lord_

 _11 shall go and 11 shall come back!_

Mr.D just gave us a quest and a prophecy(that Rachel repeated for us) and we were speechless. Then Chiron started to talk:

"- Alright children I think we have a prophecy to discuss...

-But Chiron! We just defeated Gaia! We are not going on a quest again! Percy said. We just need some peace for a while!

-Percy is right, I started. We just a week or two I...

-Child!Chiron interrupted me. This is primordial! It concerns the gods!

-Yes Annabeth!started Piper. We must listen...she said with charmspeak.

-Don't you dare McLean! said Percy

-Sorry!replied Piper.

-So I was telling it concerned the gods but more preferably Lady Hecate herself!started Chiron. I think Mr.D should tell the story he is the best placed to tell it!

-So a few millennia ago Hecate blessed mortals with her magic. She blessed her four favourites when they were born. Said Mr.D. When each of them were born she immediately knew they were special. See she would bless them at the age of 11 if they were worthy enough like you being claimed when the time comes. So Hecate blessed these four wizards who when they were old enough created a wizarding school. They decided to have houses, they are like cabins and you are sorted by your qualities. Godric Gryffindor valued honesty and courage, Helga Hufflepuff loyalty, hard work and patience, Rowena Ravenclaw valued intelligence and learning. Salazar Slytherin he valued ambition and cunning. They were friends but there was rivality between Salazar and Godric: Salazar wanted only pure-bloods(being a wizard for seven generations) to attend Hogwarts. Godric wanted that every student blessed by Hecate could attend the school. Hecate ashamed of Salazar exiled him from the magic world. There are still the four houses. Fifty years ago a wizard named... What was his name again Chiron?asked Mr.D.

-It was Tom Riddle Chiron

-Yes!So fifty years ago Tomas Riddle went to this Mr.D. When he left the school he turned out very bad. He became Voldemort and please don't laugh!he said looking at us trying not to giggle. So he became bad and fifteen years ago he tried to kill a boy named Harry Potter. Surprisingly the boy didn't die and now he is back and you eleven must go to the school undercover!he finished.

-Chiron,Piper asked. What is the name of the school?

-My dear child the school is called Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts? Who would call a shool after Pigs warts? said Thalia burst out of laugh!"

We all took minutes to be calm again.

Then Chiron started to talk again:

"- We need to discuss the prophecy! So the Seven, Thalia, Nico and Calypso you will go on a plain tomorrow for London. And don't worry Percy and Nico! Zeus gave you air permission for this quest. And Nico I am sure you heard about Voldemort! You shall go there oft two years and you will stay at Hogwarts for all the holidays even summer ones. You will all be sorted in Gryffindor and you will protect the Golden Trio who is: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I will send a letter to Dumbledor to announce your venue: he is Hecate's son. He will understand.

-Chiron what are we going to do Annabeth and I?Percy asked.

-Oh yes! I will tell him to do a separate dorm in Gryffindor for you two! And the Order of the Phoenix must also know...Chiron mumbled. Go do your bags and meet on Thalia's tree in an hour! Hecate will wait for you there and give you your wands. Oh don't forget that you come from Salem Institution for Witchcraft! And for the passports its all done and you weapons wont get through the metal detector! Farewell and good luck!"

Percy and I went to the Poseidon cabin and packed our clothes.

"-Why did we have to go on this stupid quest?said Percy

-Because we are part of the Seven and need to save the world!

-Point taken!

-Seaweed Brain! I need to say good bye to my siblings!

-OK Wise Girl!he replied"

Percy kissed me and said:

"-Go say goodbye to them for me OK Wise Girl?

-Yes Seaweed Brain! See you in five minutes!"

I said goodbye to my siblings and walked to the Poseidon cabin to find Percy who packed our (his and mine) backpacks with the essential: ambrosia and nectar(lots of it), extra pair of everything and some drachma for IM ing as well as crystals. We walked hand in hand to Thalia's Pine tree to find everybody up there with a beautiful woman: Hecate herself.

"-Lady bowed in respect.

-Well well my favourite demigods, legacy of Titan and Oracle! I have blessed you for this quest with magic. I have your wands. I have all your books in Greek and robes! Your will all be in fifth year to seventh year but you will have class with the Golden Trio even if you will study different stuff. Chiron mentioned to you some people will know about demigods, you will present yourself to all the teachers during a secret meeting and then try to be friends with the Golden Trio. After a few days after on September 1st you will board Hogwarts Express on platform 9/4, the wizards will show it to you! Here are your tickets."she said while giving us a piece of silvery paper. "You will each have a trunk that I packed where you could put your backpacks in and in the trunk you can put everything and it will still be the same weight so no one will suspect you. I will join you if I frogot to mention something! Percy and Annabeth I hope you have your prism! Oh I frogot! You both can apparate: its like shadow travel so just imagine your destination and feel your body moving there! I will meet you on the train: I will be a owl from your Annabeth mom sending Annabeth some money! Here are your wands! So goodbye young heroes and please dont blow your cover!

She gave the wands out to everyone. Leo had a 10 inch firewood wand rigid with the core of dragon scales it was red going to orange like fire, Calypso had a 9 ½ inch oak wood and the core of a moon lace it was golden with little white flowers, Piper had 9 inch rose wood and the core of a rose, it was pink with kaleidoscope hearts, Jason had pine wood 9 ¾ inch with the core of a feather of the Imperial Eagle of Zeus: it was golden with lightning bolts, Thalia had a 9 ½ inch pine wood of her tree(Pinecone Face) with the core of a Hunters wolf fang: it was silver with lightning bolts, Rachel had oak wood 9 ¾ inch with the core of her own hair(Oracle Power!): it was red and had Greek letters spelling Oracle, Frank was 9 ½ inch of driftwood with the core of a Chinese Dragon: it was cream with a Drakon drawn on it, Hazel had a 10 inch Underworld tree with the core of a hair of Arion: it was black with gems on the handle, Nico's was 9 ½ inch made from Stygian Iron and the core of a Thestrals hair: it was black, Percy got a 9 ¼ inch seaweed and hair of a mermaid: it was coral blue with waves on it and I got a 9 ¼ inch olive wood and hair of an owl: it was light brown and had a single owls on the handle. We went on the bus and went to the airport.

Wizards here we come!

 **(A/N): Longest chapter so far! I hope you liked it! I just improvised for the wands! Could you please review? It means a lot to me! Thanks for reading! Feel free to ask questions! And see you soon for a next chapter! I cant promise anything!**

 **Jacksonsfanfictions**


End file.
